Cat Eyes
by SavannahNicole.oxo
Summary: Draco was completely focused on his task, that is until he met the girl of his dreams in unexpected places.His life was thrown off balance as they were both taken to new places and shown the meaning of love and danger. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

(A.N/ Me and my close friend wrote this the same night Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince came out, after being disspaointed with the lack of Draco,

But did anyone else think he looked hot when he pulled off his sweater vest? or like the fact that he wore suits and ties? )

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, or any of the characters besides Jaycie Gray.

Fanfic

Draco's POV

Draco Malfoy trembled with anxiety he cautiously opened the cabinet door. There, the apple sat, exactly as he had placed it. He grabbed for it, and to his shock and suprise, a large chunk was missing from the side.

Angrily, he slammed the cabinet door, and spun on his heel. He smashed the apple against the wall with such force, it was smashed into pulp. He shook his hand from the pain. Borgin would be getting a letter.

Jaycie's POV

Jaycie Gray looked around the common room. She recieved some welcoming smiles, but they were cancelled out from the glares she was getting from the female Slytherin population. She saw a guy walking towards her with a smile on his face.

"How did I get into Slytherin?" She asked herself, dodging the guy and leaving the room. "Im the daughter of Luke and Sara Gray, famous Order members, how could I be in this situation?"

Soon she was out of the common room, and into the dark dungeon corridors. She looked around, there was no one. She closed her eyes and concentrated, she her body morph.

In her place now, was a sleek black cat with bright amber eyes. She speant hours exploring her new surroundings, she was in a dark corridor when she heard footsteps approaching. She quickly sat, and curled her tail over her paws. She lifted one,and to her disgust, licked it. She had to act like a normal cat.

It was a boy, or a young man, you could say. He was visibly angered, and his cheeks were stained with tears. He sat against the far wall. It was one in the morning, Jaycie had no idea why he was here at this time of night. He burried his face in his arms, and she walked forward, trying to be quiet. But he heard her.

He held out a hand, his other arm was across his drawn up knees. She walked forward to meet his fingertips, he smiled slightly, and lifted his head as he stoked her.

He had dark silver eyes, still full of tears, and platinum blonde hair. She purred, and rubbed against his shins, but let out a suprised howl when his hands gently wrapped around her and he lifted her into his lap. He hugged her, her warmth and purrs conforted him. Finally, after what seemed like forever, he put her down.

She jumped backas he stood. She folllowed him back to the common room. He went in with a last glance at her, and the wall sealed behind him. She waited a few minutes before morphing back to human form, and then she followed. The common room was empty. She quietly made her way to her room.

Draco's POV

Draco writhed in his bed. He had private bed chambers, so no one could hear his cries of fear and agony. His dream was vivid, memories of the times he had been tortured by his fellow death eaters and Lord Voldemort himself.

_"You must do it, young Malfoy, youve been chosen by the dark Lord himself!" Fenrir Greyback growled. He pointed his wand at Dracos neck, "And you must not __defy the dark lord!" He added._

_Draco glared. "Its rubbish! All of it! Dumbledore is too powerful, I cannot and WILL NOT kill him!"_

_Fenrir simply smiled, "Crucio!"_

_Dracos world exploded in pain. Suddenly it stopped as fast as it started. Images of the amber eyed black cat filled his dream, calming him and settling him into a __sound sleep._

Draco woke early the next morning, fully rested and feeling refreshed. He showered and put on a black suit with a matching tie. He did his hair, and made his way to the common room, where he was ambushed by Pansy.

"Jaycie, come meet Draco!" She exclaimed.

He looked around and saw no one. Pansy turned and ran over to a large statue of Salazar Slytherin by the entrance, where she grabbed hold of the girls arm and dragged her over.

The girl wore black jeans and a pale blue t-shirt. Her thick black hair hung wavy around her shoulders, and she refused to meet his eyes, but when she lifted her gaze, he had to stiffle a gasp. She had piercing amber eyes that seemed strangely familiar, he gave her a curt nod and fled the room.

Once outside, he sucked in a deep breath. Those eyes, those amber eyes, they were very familiar, but he couldnt put the pieces together.

Jaycie's POV

Jaycie stood in potions class. She was at a table with Pansy, and a boy named Blaise. She felt eyes on her, all looked around. It was Draco, he kept glancing over at her.

"He knows," She thought, "He knows, and Im busted!"

"Careful dear!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, "Your chopping your roots too small, your potion wont have the right color if they arent the right sizes!" He laughed.

She cursed under her breath, and waved her wand to clean up the mess she made. She started over with the feeling of being watched, as the eyes glanced at her again.

It was midnight. Jaycie prowled the dungeon in her cat form. She felt more like herself at night. She stuck to the shadows, avoiding teachers and late night lovers at all costs. She suddenly she saw Draco emerge from the dorm. He had a flustered look, and something in his pocket was wiggling.

He strode with purpose up the stairs, and she followed him, half scared and half wondering where he was going. They stopped on the fifth door. She watched as he paced by a wall, muttering under his breath.

Suddenly, a large oak door appaeared. He opened it and it took Jaycie a split second to decide. She pelted ofrweard, and was inside the door before he closed it.

Once inside, the door disapeared. The large room was filled to the roof with misceleneous objects. She saw Draco standing beside a large a large black cabinet, shaking as he pulled at the handle. Out of his pocket, he pulled a small, strugling white bird, and plaed in the cabinet, and she watched as he closed the door.

Jaycie crawled under a nearby table, and waited for something to happen. He said a spell, which she couldnt hear. He opened the door, and from what Jaycie could see, there was no more bird. He shut the door.

He took a breath, mumbled something else, and reopened the door. He let out an angry grunt, and punched at the metal cabinet. She mewed loudly, leaving her cover. Tears were welling in his eyes from frustration as he cradled his bleeding hand.

"Followed me did you, Cat." He snapped, he reached into the cabinet, and withdrew the now dead bird. He threw it at her.

It hit her in the side. She hissed, insulted.

"Youre a cat, eat it!" He mumbled. He pulled out his wand, pointed it at his hands and said, "Scourgify." The blood was siphoned off.

He sat down and waited for her to come closer. He pulled her into his lap and patted her head.

"Im sorry," He said, "Its just not working, and I dont know if I can go through with it, I have alot on my mind, I think I might like this girl. . . "

She looked up into his eyes, curiously. Mistake.

"Those eyes!" He exclaimed.

She hissed and leapt out of his lap. She ran towards the wall, a cat door appeared, and she pushed her way though. She ran all the way back to the

common room, her heart beating faster than she thought was possible.

(A.N/ REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW)


	2. Chapter 2

(A.N/ Hope you like the next chapter, we really really love Draco, he's not evil right?)

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, or the characters except Jaycie Gray, (and no we do not own Hogwarts either)

Dracos POV

The next morning, Draco picked at his omlette, not hungry, but thinking hard. He heard Pansy's shrill laugh as she giggled across the table with that girl, Jaycie.

He glanced over at her, and like always, his eyes stopped at hers. What was it about those eyes?

Why wouldnt she meet his eyes? He wondered furiously, he didnt know why, but he wanted to know her. He wanted her to atleast aknowledge his existance, he felt like she avioded him at all costs.

He saw her get up, and leave the great hall. He watched her graceful exit with a feeling of lonliness and despair inside of him. She hadnt said a word to him, even when they had first met, or on the days he did his best to stay around her in classes or in the common room.

He sat for a few more mintues, playing with the mess he had made of his breakfast before standing and following her out of the great hall. He caught up to her just as she was descending the stairs into the dungeon corridors.

He waited untill she was at the bottom, before calling her name. He didnt want the chance of someone hearing from the main hall, and the dungeons were empty.

She spun on her heel, and her eyes widened in shock as she looked at him.

He started to walk down the stairs, tripping over the last couple. At the bottom, he giggled nervously, laying at her feet.

She crossed her arms, and looked down. He didnt know what he was thinking when he walked up to her, and started rambling.

"Hey, uhmm, we never really got the chance to meet properly before, but Im Draco Malfoy." He said, putting up a hand.

"Ahh...Hi. I know." She ignored his hand, "Im Jaycie Gray. Seeya later."

"Wait!" He called from the bottom of the stairs, he stood and walked to her, staring at the ground, "I was kinda wondering if you wanted to hang out some time? I mean, as friends or something, Id like to get to know you better. Uhmm, Im sorry if this is terribly random. I was just thinking, and..."

He looked up to see her, and was suprised that she was gone.

He cursed and stalked to his next class. Only once he was inside, he realized that Jaycie was in this class. He quietly slid into his spot, hoping no one would notice.

"Okay everybody, Im going to partner you up to make Polyjuice Potion," Professor Slughorn called over the babble of conversation, "The assignment will take about a month, I hope for your potions sake, you can get along for that period of time." He chuckled, and waved his wand.

There was a flash, and everyone gasped as they realized that they had been moved to a new arrangment, next to their partners. There was groans of protest, but no one spoke up.

Draco was on his tiptoes, looking around to see who Jaycie was partnered with, before he looked beside himself. And realized she was there. She let out a small moan and burried her face in her hands. She stopped herself and stood up.

"Lets get started," she said She pulled the ingrediants towards her. "You shred the boomslang skin and I'll chop the beetles and flies," she said. He nodded and pulled out his cutting knife. He grasped the peice and started shredding it. By the end of class they had spoke very little, there potion was half done, in a week they justed to add the powdered Bicorn horn and then it needed to brew for a month. They were the last ones in class and Draco tried to apologize.

"I'm sorry--" she cut him off.

"Sure I'll hang out with you someday," she said. He tried not to smile. "But not any day I can think of," she whispered. She turned and left the room, leaving Draco feeling utterly alone.

Draco ran his fingers through his platinum blonde hair. His Dark Mark was tingling, but he ignored it. He turned away from the broken cabinet, and began to walk down one of the crouded halls in the Room of Requirement. The large room was silent aside from his footsteps.

He settled beside a very large bookshelf. Leaning his head back, he closed his eyes and gave a sigh. What was he going to do?

Ever since he had met Jaycie, he couldn't get her off his mind. He was so curious about her. And there was somthing about her eyes. . .

He shook his head. He had to focus, he didn't have time for a girl. No matter how bad he wanted her.

Even as he said this to himself part of his brain held the image of him holding her in his arms, the two of them falling intertwined onto his bed.

Draco leaned forward, burrying his face in his hands. No. He had to focus on the Dark Lords ask. He didn't want to die, and he didn;t want to drag Jaycie down with him. He had the orders to follow. The Dark Lord had told him not to get into anyhting distracting, but maybe just being friends with Jaycie couldn't hurt, could it? From the entrance of the room, Draco heard a low meow. He sat up and called.

"Here, Kitty, Kitty," he called, waiting for the cat to find him, "I'm over here!" After a couple seconds, the sleek black cat padded around the corner, and rubbed against his shins. He smiled and scratched behind her ears. She purred.

He sighed, and looked across the room, "What do I do, Cat?" he asked, the cat meowed in response. "I don't even know how I get into this situation,"With his eyes closed, he pulled the cat into his lap. He took a shaky breath, "What do you do," he began, "When your heart tells you one thing, and a stupid burning tattoo demands you do another?" he asked.

"The Dark Lord asked for my full attention mor my task, and my stupid dark mark never stops burning, I don't even want to be a deatheater!" he cried.

"Its my stupid fathers fault, if he wasn't in Azkaban, they wouldn't need a replacment. If my stupid father wasn't so power hungry, they would all just leave me alone!"

A single tear rolled off his pointed chin, and landed in the cats fur, Draco took a deep breath and stroked the cat untill the wetness dissapeared.

"And on top of all that, I think I like this girl who dosen't care that I even exsist! She has the most gorgeous smile and beautiful eyes, but she won't even look at me. Cat what do I do?" he asked, "Should I go talk to her?"

The cat meowed and ran lightly to the door. Draco followed her, a new task on his mind.

Jaycies POV

As soon as she was in the empty hall, Jaycie sprinted, in cat form as fast as she could to the dungeons. It was late, so when she finally entered the common room, it was empty and quiet. She morphed quickly jumping onto the nearest couch, grabbing a left behind book off the side table. She opened it, but never began to read.

He had a dark mark! she couldn't get it off her mind. She shivered as she thought of the time she had let the filthy deatheater touch her. But he didn't want to be a deatheater. Did that make up for it?

Maybe it was okay she thought, but what was his task? He had never told her what the task actually was, and she was worried.

And the girl. She pondered over it, she was pretty sure she knew who it was, He always seemed to be looking at her, and he had been very startled about the cats bug amber eyes before.

Soon after, Jaycie got settled, the door opened and a tall firgue with white blonde hair walked in.

(A/N. Did you like it? Reveiw!)


	3. Chapter 3

(A.N/ Here is chapter three, we almost stopped writing this story due to a shallow puddle of meaness. . . *cough* John *cough*)

Disclaimer: We do not own anything in the Harry Potter world or the characters except Jaycie Gray)

Dracos POV

Draco walked into the common room and saw to his surprize Jaycie reading a book on the couch. He stopped in front of her. It was two in the morning.

"What are you doing up?" he asked curiously. She looked at him.

"What were you doing out?" she countered. He smiled and sat next to her.

"I really think that if we hung out you might not hate me as much, you might even say we couold be friends, so if you just give me a chance," he pleaded. And Malfoys do not plead.

"Okay," she said, ingrossed in her book.

"I just don't understand how someone could hate someone they just met. . . what?" he asked. She sighed and put her book down.

"I said okay," she said. He couldn't belive it.

"Great, how about I show you around the lake?" he asked. She nodded.

"Sure, but I have to go to bed," and she got up and left.

Draco fell asleep, dreaming of the cabinet, the amber eyed cat, and the amber eyed girl.

Jaycie's POV

Jaycie stood nervously in the common room. She feared if she spent to much time with Draco he would realize her secret. She was dressed in dark wash jeans, a yellow sweater and black converse. She waited for him to come. And he did. He wore black trousers a white button up shirt and a blue sweater vest. He smiled at her and took her hand. She let him lead her outside. The lake was large, its surface was calm and the reflection of the sky make the normal black lake shine a pleasant blue.

"Its beautiful!" she exclaimed. He nodded.

"Not so much under it though, its filled with mermaids, and a giant squid lives in it, you know our common room is under the lake, thats why the light seems green," he said as they sat in the grass. He told her all about the history of hogwarts, and the four founders.

"So what are your parents like?" Draco asked casually. Jaycie visibly saddened.

"They were killed by deatheaters not to long ago," she muttered. "Thats why I'm here, I had been homeschooled my whole life," she said. Draco's heart froze in his chest. Her parents were killed by deatheaters?. "I don't remember anything, but a man with long blonde hair," she added, peeking out the corner of her eye to gauge his reaction. Draco looked sick .

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked," he mumbled. She shook her head.

"Its okay, you couldn't have knowm," she said. But he did and she knew it.

"Well, its almost dinner time," he said looking at his watch. He stood and helped her to her feet. They went back to the castel each thinking about the day and eachother.

Dracos POV

Late that night, Draco was plunged into another nightmare. He thrashed and cried out, but there was no escape, and no one to help him.

_"Ive told you before, I'll never tell you again, Draco." Hissed the Dark Lord, "You have a task. I expect you to complete this task before I have to come and do it _

_myself."_

_Why dont you just come do it yourself? Im not a match for Dumbledore, no one is!"_

_"Hsssss!" The Dark Lord seemed to fly into the grass in front of Malfoy, "Never. Say. That." He raised his wand._

_Draco sneered. _

_"CRUCIO!" The Dark Lord screamed. Draco let the pain take over his body, trying not to give Voldemort the pleasure of his screams of agony. Once the pain was lifted, the Dark Lord leaned over Draco, inhaling deeply. "Now, what was it we talked about?"_

_Draco could not answer, and Voldemort leaned over him, preparing to cast another spell. He heard a scream, and saw a flash of green light._

Draco sat up in his bed with a loud gasp. He had been sure that time that the pain had been real, and he was lying on the damp ground at the Dark Lords

feet, waiting to hear the words that would end this Hell that Voldemort and the death eaters were forcing him to feel.

Draco still couldn't get the cabinet to work, and he was mad. . . more like furious. He tried everything he could to fix it and he was really starting to worry. Meanwhile Jaycie

spent more and more time with Pansy.

Jaycie's POV

One sunny saturday they decided to go to Hogsmeade. Pansy spent most of her gold in the clothing stores, buying all sorts of outfits she would never wear. Jaycie just watched, not wanting to say she didn't have any gold to spend. So when they sat down in the Hog Head she decided to asked some questions.

"So whats Draco Malfoy's story?" she asked. Pansy almost choked on her butterbeer.

"Uhh, he's a nice guy?" she said, but it sounded more like a question than an answer. Jaycie decided to keep asking.

"Whats his background though? bad boy? good boy?" she asked Pansy looked queasy.

"A little bit of both," she decided. "He's not very close to his family though," she added. Jaycie nodded and quit the questioning, Pansy wasn't stupid......she would catch on.

They were walking back to the school, when Pansy started talking.

"Incase you haven't noticed he is severley good looking, and he has a nice personality, he's just been acting diffrent ever since he had his first meeting with the Dark-----

Professor, Professor Snape, yeah we Slytherins like to call him the dark professor, its kind of an inside joke," Pansy rambled. Jaycie rolled her eyes. She thought she knew what Pansy was

talking about but she couldn't let on.

Draco's POV

It was midnight. Draco made his way to the room of requirements. The door appeared and he was about to go in. The cat was no where in sight, so he went in.

He took a leaf of parchment from a near by table and put it in the cabinet. He didn't think it would work this time, it hadn't worked the other times and why would now be

diffrent?. And he was right, the paper came out shredded, completeley destroyed. He took it out and tossed it to the floor. He slammed the door angrily and left the room. What he didn't see, was the black cat watching from the shadows.

Jaycies POV

The next night Jaycie prowled in her cat form to the empty hallway. Her black fur brislled as she walkeed to where the door should of been. She quickly morphed into her human

form, and paced past the wall, muttering, 'I need to see that cabinet,'. When she stopped the door looked as if it had always been there. She looked it over and slid into the room, carefully closing the door behind her. She smiled as it shrunk and dissapeared before her eyes.

The cabinet loomed in front of her, seeming more dark and menacing than it had before, She started to pull on the handle when the door slammed behind her. As a

reaction she quickly morphed and ran behind the cabinet. Draco was frozen on the spot, staring at where Jaycie had just morphed.

He had seen it all.

(A.N/ Like it? Love it? Reveiw it!)


	4. Chapter 4

(A.N/ This chapter has some really important information, but sorry we couldn't put a little more action in)

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter world or the characters except for Jaycie Gray. . . .we wish we owned Draco though.

Dracos POV

NO! Draco turned and ran, slamming the door as hard as he could. He heard her call out to him as he ran, but he didnt care. He was at the stairs before he even heard the door open again.

He ran straight through the common room, to his private chambers. He then slammed that door too.

"What. The. Hell." he finnished each word by throwing somthing at the wall. He pulled his sweater vest over his head and messed up his hair. He threw it at the door. "Why wouldn't she just tell me?!" he yelled, using his arm to sweep all of his books, parchment and quills to the floor. He kicked the leg of the now cleared desk and crumpled to the floor at the foot of his bed.

"I am not my father!" he screamed, pulling at his hair as tears bagan to fall down his face, "Im not a heartless d-deatheater!" he closed his eyes and put his head on his knees, sobbing.

He didn't hear as his door cracked open, and Jaycie padded in, her eyes huge and her fur quivering, She didn't want to let him see her scared but they had to talk.

She rubbed her body against his leg, and his sobbing was cut off by a startled gasp.

He ran his fingertips along her spine. "Cat," he said. "Jaycie. Why didn't you tell me?" she jumped onto his bed and morphed.

"Because everyone has their secrets," she said, her voice dark.

"So I guess you know all mine, then" he spat, "You could ruin my life!" he yelled.

"And you mine," she said calmly, "Im an unregistered animagus," she whispered in his ear from behind him. She shook her head and stood. She shivered as he looked her up and down. He took a deep breath and stood as well.

"Oh," he turned away wiping furiously at his face. "I guess you know about the vanishing cabinet then," he said, but she ignored him.

"You know who my parents are don't you? or at least you should," she wasnt asking and Draco knew it. He froze in place. He remembered that night. The night his father went to Azkaban.

"Nine months, seven days, two hours and thirty four minutes ago my parents were killed by a deatheater," she said, venom dripping from her voice. He tried to speak but his throat was dry.

"I would of been gone with them, I saw your father come into our house, and I morphed! I morphed and left my parents defencesless!" she exclaimed. "Its my fault my own parents are dead!" she cried. He started punching the nearest wall.

"I will not be like my father! I will not be!" he yelled. She shook her head and walked to the door.

"So you just give up?" he demanded. "I'm sorry for yelling," he added in a quieter voice.

"Words mean nothing to me Draco," she muttered leaving the room.

"Don't walk away from me!" he called. They were in the common room by now. He grasped her shoulder.

"Dont. Touch. Me!" she exclaimed shrugging him off.

"We need to talk!" he yelled as they climbed the grand stair case.

"Theres nothing to talk about Draco!" she called over her shoulder. They were halfway up the stairs when Draco grabbed her arm again, pulling her down a step to his level.

"What?" she said finally, after an intense stare down.

"We understand each other," he whispered softly unaware of the many people who stopped to watch. He wrapped his hand around her neck, drew her close and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were warm against his, and her hands came up to rest against his cheeks, and his hands found her waist.

"Twenty points from Slytherin for innapropriate behavior during school hours," a cold, dark voice drawled. They broke apart and saw Professor Snape glaring up the staircase. "Draco, my office, five minutes," he hissed. And his was gone, lost in his billowing cloak.

"Um, uh. . ." Jaycie stuttered. Draco glared after Snape. He looked back at Jaycie.

"Well I better go, we'll talk later," he whispered in her ear. He took off up the stairs. She waited a few minutes before following. She morphed while no one was watching and found her way to Snapes office.

"I made the unbreakable vow with your mother, I will not die for a stupid girl!" Snape snapped. In a more quiet voice he said "The Dark Lord is getting very restless and that girl will just distract you from your task," he said. Snape stood at his desk nose to nose with Draco.

"The cabinet is not ready yet," Draco said.

"Dumbledore must be killed," Snape said slowly. Draco's face turned pale, Jaycie could see him shaking from her hiding space under a book shelf.

"I know, and I'll do it, I've been through too much to not so the Dark Lord needn't be worried," he growled. Jaycies heart froze in her chest, she held her breath to avoid making a sound. She slowly inched her way out of the room.

Jaycies POV

Once outside the school, she ran as fast and as far as she could. Once she was tired, she morphed back into human form and went into the common room. It was 1:00 am. She made her way to Draco's room. He was sleeping in bed, rolling around and moaning. She sat on the edge of his bed and prodded him in the side. He mumbled in his dreams but did not wake. She shook his shoulder furiously. He sat up and looked around wild eyed.

"Whats going on?" he gasped. "Whats happening?"

She glared at him. "Why don't you tell me?" she asked. He ran a hand through his bed head. He looked at her.

"What are you doing in my room? In the middle of the night, not that I'm complaining," he smiled at her. She didn't return it.

"What were you doing in Snapes office?" she asked. His smile faded.

"Just . . ." she cut him off.

"Just what? just planning Dumbledore's death? is that all?" she snapped. "You said you wouldn't be like your father, I believed you," she muttered. "Guess we were both wrong," she said. He gazed at her, his dark silver eyes widened in shock.

"You were listening?" he asked. His heart thundered in his chest. She nodded and smiled wanly.

"Yeah but it was nothing anyone would ever want to hear," she said.

"You don't understand!" he exclaimed. She stood.

"Well then help me understand!" she yelled back. He flipped back his duvet and stood. He was shirtless, and he wore black silk boxers, his toned muscles stood out on his arms and chest. But her eyes were glued to the dark mark that glowed black against his pale skin.

"Look at me," he said softly. "Look at me," he repeated. He gently took her chin and forced her to raise her gaze from his left arm. "This mark is a part of me, but it is not who I am, " he whispered. Tears filled her eyes.

"But you said to Snape. . ." he shushed her.

"I know what I said to Snape, and it dosn't matter, what matters is you trusting me," he said, his intense gaze made her squirm in discomfort.

"But your going to kill Dumbled----" he clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shhhhhh!" he exclaimed. He turned away from her breathing heavily. "I'm not going to do it," he said. "I can't, but when I don't they are going to kill me."

Jaycies eyes widened and she started to cry. Tears dripped down her face.

"No no no, please don't cry, I didn't mean to scare you, I'm sorry!" he exclaimed, wiping her tears. She shook her head. "I'm not going to use it," he said.

"You don't scare me," she mumbled.

"People can't see you like this, you can stay here the night," he said. She tried to protest but he passed her a t-shirt and pointed to the bathroom.

"Go change," he said. He pointed his wand at the candle on his bedside table and lit it. When she came out he was pulling a blanket from his trunk. He looked at her and smiled. The t-shirt was black and reached down to her thighs, and slipped off her left shoulder a bit. She placed her clothes in the corner of the room and move towards the bed he was making on the floor.

"No, you take the bed," he said pointing. She shook her head. But it was no use, he kept pointing at the bed until she climbed in. She pulled the blanket over her and smiled.

"Happy?" she asked. He nodded. "Thank you Draco," she added. He blew out the candle and climbed in his makeshift bed on the floor. They laid there in silence until they slowly drifted off to sleep.

(A/N. We would would really love some reveiws!!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N. Here's another chapter, again very important!)

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter world. . . or Draco, or Hogwarts, etc, but we do own Jaycie Gray, and lets keep it that way.

Draco's POV.

Draco stood in the bathroom. He yanked up his sleeve to look at his dark mark. It had been burning all day, so intense he felt sick to his stomach. He let cool water wash over it, but he knew even the strongest magic couldn't stop the pain. He left the bathroom and went to Snapes office. He sat at his desk writing D's on every paper he came across. Draco thrust his arm into Snapes view.

"Why is it burning," he demanded. Snape pushed his arm away.

"The Dark Lord is not pleased, he has sent Bellatrix to check up on you," Snape said standing. Draco stared open mouthed.

"You are to meet her in the center of Forbidden Forrest at Midnight," he said. He then pushed Draco from his office and locked the door.

Draco spent the day in the room of requirements, testing the cabinet. Everytime he put somthing in it came out damaged in some way. When he left the fifth floor he was aware of eyes following him. He turned. A black cat followed behind him, about three paces away. It morphed into Jaycie who glared at him.

"You locked me out," she said. Walking beside him now. He thought before he spoke.

"You shouldn't be following me," he said. She stared at him.

"Whats your problem?" she asked. He stoppped.

"My problem? Maybe you should look in a mirror you have a few problems yourself," he said. She gasped.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused," he said. She fought the tears threatening to fall and rushed forward. She fell forward and as she fell she morphed. Draco watched as the cat landed and ran away. He fought tears himself. But it had to be done. She had to be cut away from him, not forever but for now anyway. And it broke his heart.

At eleven thirty Draco made his way out of the Slytherin house dorm. He walked across the grounds glancing over his shoulder every now and then. He pulled out his wand. "Lumos," he murmured entering the forest. He thought he heard the sound of a stick cracking behind him. He stopped in place.

"Who's there?" he called out nervously. He was standing at the edge of a small clearing. "Who's there?" he called again. Suddenly a cloud of black flashed by him.

"Draco, Draco, Draco," a voice said. He spun around. It was Bellatrix.

"Hi, Aunt Bella. . . " he stuttered. He stepped into the clearing.

"Dear Draco, The Dark Lord is ever so worried you will not fufill your dutys, he seems to think you've been distracted," she said, her voice sickly sweet.

"What would make him think that?" he asked her. "The cabinet is almost ready," he added. Bellatrix smiled. She shook her head put her hand agaisnt Draco's cheek.

"Ahh, Dear sweet Draco, did you think The Dark Lord would not forsee your intentions with that filthy whore," Bellatrix cackled evilly. Draco pointed his wand at her in anger.

"Don't call her a whore!" Draco exclaimed.

"I thought the Dark Lord told you not to form any bonds," Bellatrix growled. Draco's eyes blazed in fury.

"She doesn't mean anything to me," he snapped. Bellatrix swiftly moved past him and plunged her arm into a bush.

When she pulled her hand out she was holding a sleek black cat with amber eyes by the scruff. "So this doesn't mean anything? nothing at all?" Bellatrix cried.

"I told you not to follow me Jaycie!" he screamed.

Bellatrix threw the cat to the ground. Jaycie hit the earth with a sickening thud. Draco cried out. Jaycie morphed in surprize at the pain. Draco rushed forward but was repelled by the strong Projecto spell Bellatrix had put around herself and Jaycie. He fell back.

Slowly Bellatrix waved her wand and pointed it at Jaycie. "Crucio!" she cried. Draco watched in horror as Jaycie writhed in pain on the ground.

"Stop it! stop it! you'll kill her!" he cried, trying again and again to break the barrier. Bellatrix did stop. She laughed.

"Finish the cabinet," she said. "Or next time I _will_ kill her."

Jaycies POV

The barrier broke as Bellatrix disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Draco rushed forward. She opened her eyes a bit.

"Draco it hurts, Im so sorry I followed you, Im sorry I..." She passed out.

_Jaycie sat at the kitchen table. Her mother was trying to make soup the muggle way._

_"You know mom, one flick of your wand and it would be done by now," Jaycie pointed out._

_"I know, but some of the order member are coming for dinner, and Id like to say I can make something without magic."_

_Jaycie smiled at her dad as he entered the room. "Mmm, something smells good," He said._

_Just then, the front door was blasted open. Death eaters were everywhere in under a second. Jaycie quickly morphed, and hid under the table in _

_her cat form._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA!' A loud voiced boomed through the house. Twice. A man with long blonde hair stepped into the kitchen, and over the bodies of her _

_dead parents._

_Jaycie let out a hiss as he came closer. He reached under the table and grabbed her by the neck. "Stupid cat," he spat, his silver menacing eyes _

_were glowing, as he threw her._

Jaycie woke. Her eyes adjusted, and the first thing she say was platinum blonde hair, and silver eyes. She let out a blood curdling scream.

"Dont kill me!" she cried, thrashing about, even though her sore muscles screamed in protest.

"Jaycie, shhh, shh, its me, its Draco, its me, Im not going to hurt you," He whispered soothingly.

She quickly say up and launched herself into his arms ignoring the pain, "Im so sorry I followed you! I got you in trouble, but I had to know where you were going!" She cried.

The wind blew through the trees, startling Jaycie, who had never been this deep in the forest. Draco picked her up, bridal style, and carried her back to the castle grounds.

"You have to keep everything that happened tonight a secret, Jaycie, our lives depend on this!" Draco was shaking in fear, both for himself and Jaycie. Now that Bellatrix knew

that Jaycie meant something to him, nothing good could happen from it. She whimpered slightly in his arms. She was light as a feather. He carried her into the castle and to his bed chambers.

"You never told me why you have private bed chambers," she murmured as he placed her on the bed. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Snape arranged, he thought it would be better for me to think in privacy, than in a room full of hormonal boys," he said. He pulled her shoes and socks off. She winced when he helped her peel her jacket off.

"Everythings sore!" she gasped, "Like I got hit by car," he looked at her strangley. "Its a muggle thing," she added. He tucked her under his blankets.

"I know it hurts, but it will fade, but we have more difficult matters in our hands," he muttered. He streched out on the bed beside her, although on top of the blankets. She lifted her head.

"What we going to do?' she asked. She glanced at her.

"Not we, I am going to come up with a plan that won't get us both killed," he said. She made a noise of protest, but he shook his head.

"You need to rest, I'll see you in the morning," he whispered. But she didn't. When she woke up he was long gone. She pulled on her shoes and grabbed her jacket. She went to

her dorm and showered and changed into black jeans, black sandals and a black long sleeved t-shirt. She was still sore and she had dark circles under her eyes. They only time she saw Draco that day was when they worked together in potions and even then he hardly talked. He too had circles under his eyes. The Polyjuice potion was complete and they were allowed to split it, but it was only to go to good use.

After class she tried to talk to him but he was already walking away, whispering under his breath. Jaycie felt heartbroken. She was walking to her next class when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a class room. It was Snape.

"I am sure by now you are aware of what Draco is doing, I do not belive you are daft but you need to stay away from him," Snape drawled. She glared at him.

"I am not going to stay away from him, I know him, " she growled. Snape glared.

"Foolish girl, you know nothing of what he is dealing with, if he dose not do the task at hand"Snape paused, smirking, "He. Will. Die. What do you think the Dark Lord would do when he found out you were distracting Draco from his duty? Certainly not congratulate you," Jaycie took a step forward.

"If you think your scaring me your obviously the daft one here, I am not afraid of your Dark Lord, a man who thinks he can cast a spell of fear upon the people of the wizarding world and still call himself a Lord," she spat. Snape motioned at the door, a look of anger on his face.

"You have been warned," he muttered. The door slammed when she left.

It took her a while, but when she was in her cat form she found Draco, sitting under the tree by the lake. As she got closer she morphed into human form and stood infront of him, blocking his view.

"Draco," she said. He looked up at her. "Draco you've been ignoring me and I am not leaving until I get an answer," she added as he looked away. She walked forward and sat between his knees. "Draco if you don't answer me I swear I will hex you sad bad you'd wished you were never born," she growled. His eyes barley met hers.

"I don't want you to get any more hurt than you already were Jaycie," he mumbled. She sighed loudly.

"Draco, I am not going to get hurt, but you know I was just ambushed by Snape, who was warning me to stay away from you or I'd die," she said.

"Smart man, you should listen to him," he said, his voice empty of all emotion, but he absentmindedly stroked her shoulder. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I care about you Draco, but I really want things to work out between us," she said. He looked at her in surprize.

"What?" he asked. But she had started to get up. He grabbed her arm and pulled her down into his lap. "What did you say?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry I care about you?" she repeated. He smiled but shook his head.

"I want things to work out between us?" she said. He smiled but shook his head yet again. "You want me to kiss you now?" she asked. He nodded. She leaned forward and pecked his lips. But she jumped up and skipped away.

"Thats all you get," she teased. He stood frowning. "Nanananana you can't catch me!" she sang. He smirked started to run towards her. She had not expected him to be so fast.

She let out a giggle and took off around the edge of the lake. Suddenly he collided with her. He grasped her and they fell tumbleing and laughing to the ground. Jaycie landed on his chest and she gazed into his silver eyes. She slowly brought her lips to his. He rolled them over so her was on top, somehow supporting himself without breaking the kiss or crushing her.

Suddenly he stopped.

"Not here," he whispered. He stood and pulled her up with him. They walked hand in hand back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N. Personally, we like this chapter, reveiw please. . . . do you guys like the Jaycie/Draco relationship? tell us!)

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter world, Draco Malfoy or Hogwarts, yadda yadda yadda, but we love them anyway! We own Jaycie Gray!

Draco's POV

Draco laid in bed thinking. It had been two weeks since Jaycie and himself started going out, kind of. Suddenly she walked into his room. "Speak of the devil," he thought to himself smiling. She was wearing a semi short black skirt and a silver and green tank top. She kicked off her shoes and climbed onto the bed beside him. She leaned forward to kiss him, but he frowned and turned away.

"No, I have morning breath," he exclaimed. She giggled. He crawled out of his bed and to his bathroom. He came back smelling of spearmint and after shave. He flopped back into bed, tired. Jaycie was in no mood for sleeping.

His eyes popped as his usually semi-shy girlfriend pulled herself onto his chest and kissed him passionately.

Draco ran one of his hands through her thick black hair and the other one to the bare skin of her thigh. She gave a high pitched mew, and he rolled her off him so he could be ontop. He was careful to keep the majority of his weight up on his arm and off of her slender body.

She giggled and pulled away, so she could sit up and slide under his soft duvet. He shivered as her cool skin settled against him. He was still warm from sleeping.

He pulled her legs between his and she pushed herself onto him, placing an ear against his chest. He watched her smile, listening to his rushing heartbeat. He took some deep breaths to calm himself.

They began to kiss again, both of them pouring their own intensity into it. Draco moaned everytime she kissed him their hips met and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to rip her clothes off and kiss every inch of her perfect skin.

Her ran his hands up and down her body, letting his fingers learn the dips and curves. She shivered making him smiled. He gently bit and kissed ehr neck, leaving marks along her left side.

Soon, he noticed her pulling and fumbling to undo and remove her shirt. His hands wandered and soon, she was doing the same to his boxers.

"Jaycie. . . " he began taking her hands into his, and then placing them on his chest.

"Shh," she silenced him with a peck, "You know we both want this. You know."

"I just don't want this to be a mistake. . . "

"Shhh," she cut him off again, "I love you, Draco Malfoy, and this, this. . . .us, could never ever be a mistake. Ever."

He nodded, "I love you too." and he released her hands, and pushed his hips to meet hers making them both wimper.

He panicked when Jaycie got his boxers off, and was pulling at her skirt. But he knew he wanted her.

He knew he loved her.

Naked and intertwined, they had held each other in his bed. They were both shivering, but neither one of them was cold. "Draco, I want this," She wrapped her legs around him, and pulled herself back on top of him, running her fingers over his body, he tensed.

And from the moment , they were together as they never had been before.

Jaycie's POV

Jaycie woke slowly, registering the heavy duvet that covered her body and the strong arms around her. She smiled and stretched, looking up to notice that he was still asleep.

She relaxed and sunk back down into her spot.

Her head was spinning, and her joints all felt loose and limp. She noticed slight pain in her body, but nothing too bad. She had heard people talk about the pain involved with the fisrt time, but It hadn't hurt her too much. She had been completely relaxed and ready when it happened. Her fingertips could just reach his bedside table, apon which a small, silver backed mirrior rested. She lifted it in curiosity, carefull not to wake the sleeping boy behind her.

Her reflection was not what startled her, persay, it was the side of her neck that had purple and red marks. She hadn't even noticed his teeth at her throat. The thought of his of teeth and tongue on her body gave her a pleasant chill. She placed the mirror back on the table.

Jaycie tried laying still and keeping the room silent but she was too full of emotion to lay still. She wanted to wash her face, and eat, and go sit by the lake, but she settled with gentley prodding Draco's face until he awoke and smiled at her.

As soon as he removed his arm from her to strech, she sat up. She grabbed a t-shirt off of the floor and slipped it on to cover up a little. Draco stood off the otehr side of the bed, and went to the bathroom.

"If we go soon we can make lunch,"

"Jaycie stood slowly, testing her muscles trusting them to hold her up. Slowly, she walked around his bed, pulling her clothes back on.

After he came back fully clothes and hair tidied, they walked hand in hand through the common room, and out of the dungeon.

(A/N. Hope you guys like it!! Reveiw even if you don't like it!)


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N. Now it gets more interesting!)

Disclaimer: Why didn't you read all of the other disclaimers before you got this far into the story? We don't own anything but Jaycie Gray.

Draco's POV

Nervously he placed the kitten into the cabinet. If it died he would feel bad, but not bad enough to give up. The silver tabby kitten gave a pitiful mew as he closed the door. He shook as he murmured the spell. He opened the door and the kitten was gone. He whispered the counter spell and opened the door.

"Mewww," the kitten wailed. She was very much alive and perfectly fine. He picked the kitten up and hugged her to his chest. He let out a joyous yell and shut the cabinet door, he needed to find Jaycie.

He ran down the corridor, clutching the kitten to his chest. He took the kitten back to its mother and went to tell Jaycie, who was prowling the dungeons. She morphed when she saw him.

He kissed her and led her to his chambers. "The cabinet works!" he exclaimed, but after a glance at her, his face fell. "Whats the matter?" he asked as she put a hand on her forehead.

"Well, besides the fact I have a killer headache, and failed my transfiguration exam , you want me to be happy about the fact that you fixed a cabinet that will let deatheatersinto our school,"she snapped.

"I told you I'm not going to use it," he said.

"Then why, would you go through so much trouble to fix it?" she demanded.

"What trouble?" he asked. She sighed, as they climed the stairs to his chamber.

"Sneaking out at night, staying up late to test it, Draco you haven't slept properly since I met you," she whispered.

"Neither have you! Youv'e been up sneaking around after me!" he yelled throwing his hands above his head. She took a step back from his flying fists.

"If I didn't love you so much I'd be gone," she said. Silver eyes glared into amber eyes, and then they attacked. They kissed each other hungrily, ripping at their clothes, they fell back onto Draco's bed.

Jaycie clawed at his now bare back as he kissed her neck and down her chest, they forgot the sensuality and gentelness of their first time.

Draco kissed her lips roughly as he ripped off her skirt. She pulled off his boxers and slid on top of him, they both needed this.

Half and hour later they lay breathing heavily under the duvet. Each had bite marks, scratched and finger nail marks on their bodies.

"That was. . . " Jaycie said.

"Yeah," Draco said. Suddenly he shot up, gasping. His dark mark burned. Jaycie sat up as well. She place her delicate fingers along the tattoo.

"What is it?" she asked. He climbed out of the bed and started pulling his clothes on. His beautiful face was grave.

"There coming. They know about the cabinet and they're coming," he said, his voice shaking with fear and worry. She grabbed her clothes as well.

"I'm coming with you," she said. He looked at her, a terrifying look set apon his face.

"You will do no such thing, you will stay here! If I don't come back, find a teacher and tell them everyhting," he said. He kissed her deeply. "Stay here," he repeated.

Jaycies POV

She waited until he was gone until she left the room. Once in the dungeons she morphed, and followed after him. She couldn't get into the Room of Requirements so she waited in the shadows around the corner.

"Well done Draco!" Bellatrix shrieked as they walked down the hall. Draco's response was unheard. Jaycie padded after them, slowly as not to be noticed. Soon they were at the top of the astronomy tower, and to Jaycies surprise Dumbledore stood as if he had been waiting for them. Jaycie climbed the nearest ledge and cowered in her hiding place. She could see everything.

Draco's POV

Draco saw the old man. He was quivering, and he hadn't seen Draco yet. Nor had Draco seen Jaycie who hid in the shadows in her cat form. "Hello Draco," Dumbledore's voice was loud. The man walked forward slightly. Draco drew his wand. He adjusted his black suit and stared menacingly at the man. His silver eyes flashed in the fright he was trying so desperately to hide. He heard the deatheaters assebling behind him.

"How did you get them here Draco?" Dumbledore asked. Draco's wand shook in his hand, he thought about Jaycie back in his room, not knowing what was happening. "The vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirements," he said. "Its formed a tunnel with the one at Borgin and Burke," he muttered.

"Kill him now Draco!" Bellatrix shrieked from behind, her voice quivered with excitment.

"Ahh Bellatrix, " Dumbledore aknowledged. Draco tried to concentrate, but in his mind the words were echoing 'I will not me like my father,'. He shook his head.

"I can't," he said slowly, starting to lower his wand. He could here the deatheaters stepping forward, ready to do it for him.

"Do it Draco, now!" Bellatrix ordered, her voice sounded desperate, almost scared.

"Yes Draco, do it now," Dumbledore whispered. The man was in no way afriad of death or what was to come. Draco took a deep breath. He then turned, pointing his wand at the nearest deatheater.

"Avada Kadavra!" he shouted. Fenrir Greyback crumpled to the floor. Bellatrix stood wide eyed. Dumbledore took that moment to dissapear, and Bellatrix let out an angry howl.

"Draco you stupid boy! You let him get away!" Bellatrix said, her eyes wild and her dark curly hair flew around her neck as she rushed forward with her wand pointed directly at Draco, who stood stock still, not about to defend himself against his aunt.

(A/N. Oooooooooh, reveiw please!)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N. No authors note =] )

Disclaimer: We own nothing except for Jaycie Gray.

Jaycie's POV

Jaycie watched as the deatheaters swarmed around Draco.

"Flipendo!" a voice called from the door. Two of the deatheaters were propelled backward. It was Snape. Bellatrix pointed her wand at him.

"Stupefy!" she cried. Snape had no time to dodge, or counter. He fell to the ground stunned. Bellatrix and the nearest deatheater grabbed Draco they rushed forward dragging him. Jaycie ran forward her paws skidding against the rough concrete. Bellatrix turned.

"The Dark Lord will want you too, Kitty Kitty," she cackled. She grabbed Jaycie by her scruff. She conjured up a bag and stuff Jaycie inside of it tying in tight. She could hear Draco's cries.

"No Jaycie, no leave her! leave her!" he yelled. Bellatrix only laughed. Jaycie couldn't see anything but she assumed they were leaving the castle, she could hear the shouts of teachers and students.

"Were taking you and your girlfriend to the Dark Lord," Bellatrix squealed as she swung Jaycies bag viciouslly. "You failed your mission terribly," she added. Suddenly Jaycie felt the unpleasantness of apparation. Bellatrix then proceeded to dump the bag upside down. Jaycie fell to the floor with a yowl. Bellatrix pointed her wand at the cat and muttered a spell which forced Jaycie to morph.

She lay in a heap on the stone floor. She cautiously looked around. Draco was a few feet ahead of her being held by the other deatheater. Bellatrix said another spell and Jaycie's wrists were tied by golden chains which Bella had control of. Draco turned his head and saw Jaycie on the floor. When Jaycie sat up Bellarix gave the chains a firm yank, which resulted in Jaycie smashing her elbows onto the concrete. She cried out in pain. Draco started struggling with The deatheater, trying to get to Jaycie.

"Ah, ah , ah Draco," Bellatrix said. "The more you struggle, the pain she'll be in," Bellatrix said, pulling the chains again. Jaycie cried out as she collided with the floor. Bellatrix waved her wand and the chains flew and tied themselves to a latch on the wall.

Bellatrix strode towards Draco. She pulled up his sleeve to reveal his Dark Mark, and she pressed her wand tip against it. She forced Draco into a nearby chair and tied him with magical bonds. Bellatrx smiled cruelly as the Dark Lord appeared in a flash of black smoke.

"What is the meaning of this Bellatrix?" Voldemort demanded. Bellatrix bowed.

"Draco failed his task my Lord, he lowered his wand and let Dumbledore get away," she said. Voldemort let out a roar of rage.

"And he killed Greyback," Bellatrix added. She stood and watched as Voldemort faced Draco.

"Is this true Malfoy?" Voldemort demanded. Draco refused to meet his gaze.

"It is my Lord," Bellatrix exclaimed. Voldemort turned to her.

"I do not belive I was talking to you, Bella," he hissed. She glared and moved to stand beside Jaycie, where Draco couldn't see them.

Draco's POV

The dark Lord chuckled evily, pacing in front of Draco, who was chained to the chair.

"Why dont you tell me what I should do with you, Malfoy." Draco flinched, remembering the last time he had been beaten and tortured after the Dark Lord had asked him the exact same question. "You've disobeyed my orders, killed one of my best death eaters, and you've brought your...little morphing whore into my buisness.

After youve decided your punishment, Ill let you decide what should be done to her, and I might even let you carry it out."

Draco clenched his teeth and stared at the ground, "Wipe Jaycies memory. Make it so she never knew me. Then kill me."

"No, no, no," the Dark Lord countered, "That would be much too merciful after all the trouble you two are causing me," He thought for a second, "Bellatrix, bring me..Jaycie."

Bellatrix dragged Jaycie forward, yanking on her hair and the thin gold chains around her wrists. "Youre gonna get it now, Kitty Kitty," she hissed into Jaycies ear. She pushed Jaycie roughly to her knees in fron of the Dark Lords feet, a few feet away from Draco.

When Jaycie twisted to lock her tear stained eyes with Dracos, Bellatrix slapped her, "Look forwards at the Lord, Kitty."

"Bella, Bella, Bella, wouldnt it be better if they could see each other? I think it would get my message across, more...clearly." He waved his wand.

Draco gasped as Jaycie was whirled around and around, before stopping, facing directly towards him.

"Please.." Draco began, but Voldemort cut him off.

"CRUCIO!" he screamed, pointing his wand right at Jaycie.

Draco yelled, begging for the end as he watched Jaycie writhe and scream on the floor, her hands still chained behind her back.

After what felt like an eternity, the spell was lifted. Jaycies body was crumpled on the floor, her eyes still locked blankly on Dracos horror straicken face. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth, making a perfect track across her cheek.

"Dumb girl bit her tongue," spat Voldemort, "I guess she was trying to seem strong. Hah, she did better than you, Malfoy."

Draco looked down, trying to hide the tears on his face.

Bellatrix snickered behind him.

"Youre weak!" Yelled the Dark Lord, "Weak like your father!"

"Im nothing like my father!" Screamed Draco, straining at the bindings holding him to his chair, "I never will be, Im stronger than he ever was!"

Bellatrix laughed, "Really?" she asked, pointing her wand at Jaycie and murmuring a curse that made the girl scream in agony.

Draco swore, struggling to escape his seat and hold Jaycie. "Ill get us out of this, Jaycie, I will!"

At the sound of his voice, Jaycie struggled to get back to her knees, wincing. Draco smiled, she was strong. She looked up at him, "I love you," she whispered.

He stared at the one tear sliding down her cheek, mixing with the blood from her mouth. He body was shaking to hold back sobs.

"How cute," the Dark Lord chuckled, "So much young love." He flicked his wand, releasing Jaycies hands.

Draco saw her struggle to stand, and was suprised to realize that his bindings were also gone. He jumped up, and only had a split second to notice Voldemorts wand coming up, and to scream for Jaycie to look out.

She glanced over her shoulder, and with inhuman reflexes, she threw her body between Voldemort and Draco.

"Avada kedavra," the green bolt of light exploded against Jaycoes side, and the girl fell to the floor.

Draco screamed, tears pouring down his face, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" His spell caught Voldemort by suprise.

The Dark Lords body seemed to evaporate, and a scream tore through Dracos mind. Behind him, Bellatrix's vioce joined the scream.

Voldemorts soul tore from his broken body, and passed above Draco, disappearing through a wall.

"You bastard traitor scum! Ill kill you!" Bellatrix roared, before disappearing into a puff of black smoke.

As soon as the silence settled over the room, Draco collapsed beside Jaycie's fallen form. He pulled her into his arms, sobbing.

"I wish I hadnt pulled you down with me, Jaycie, Im so sorry, Im so sorry.."He continuted to cry, pushing his face into her black hair. His body was wracked with sobs, and he felt numb. Without Jaycie, he had no one. All he had in life was death. The death eaters would come back, they would never stop. They would never quit looking for him.

He quivered, "Please Jaycie, I cant do this alone, I cant." His tears fell from his face onto hers. He screamed again, breaking down.

Suddenly, above the turmoil in his head, he heard a hoarse whisper.

"Draco..Dra...." Jaycies eyelids fluttered, but remained closed. His breath caught in his throat, as he stared in wonder at her.

"Jaycie! Can you hear me?" He asked, shaking in anticipation. He waited for any response.

In his lap, she took a shallow breath, and another.

"Help!" Draco cried, "Somebody!" He stopped to check if Jaycie was still breathing.

Maybe he could do this. He wrapped his body around hers and concentrated. He held her tightly as they were both plunged into the sickening tube of apparation.

(A/N. Reveiw!! we'd love to hear from you!)


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N. So, we're sorry, we just couldn't bring ourselves to let curiousity kill our cat. Reveiw please! We want your opinions! And suggestions are welcome!)

Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter, or any of his affiliated characters. We own Jaycie Gray =]

Draco's POV

He opened his eyes they were in the Forbidden Forest.

"Who's out there?" a booming voice demanded. A dog ran forward to sniff at them. Draco smacked its muzzle when it tried to sniff Jaycie's blood stained face.

"Fang, ge' back e're," the voice called. Draco reconized it as Hagrid the Care of Magical creatures Professor.

"Bloody hell, we've been lookin fer you fer ages Malfoy!" Hagrid exclaimed. "Dumbledore sent out search party's and everything," Draco rose to his feet, holding Jaycie close. Hagrids mouth fell open when he saw Jaycie in Draco's arms.

"I'll take her," Hagrid offered, but Draco ignored him.

"Show me back to the castle," Draco demanded. Hagrid turned without a word, and they started their treck back to the castle.

Hagrid rushed them up to the hospital wing, and then left to find Dumbledore. Madame Pomfrey gasped when she saw Jaycie.

"Put her in the bed," she said, waving her wand and gathering potions. Draco laid Jaycie in the nearest bed, pulled the light blanket up over her legs and waist. Madame Pomfrey came back. With the wave of her wand Jaycies head tipped back and a deep purple potion poured itself down her throat. He sat in the bedside chair, watching the faint rise and fall of her chest.

"Will she be okay?" Draco asked, his voice quivering, he didn't really want the answer.

"I belive she will, with the right care and attention, but don't worry, she'll get that here," she answered. Draco let out a sigh.

Just then Professor Dumbledore walked in, followed closley by Harry Potter. Draco scowled.

"Draco dear boy, the school has been in an uproar since your disspearence," Dumbledore said. Draco glared at the old man. "You did a very brave thing Draco, turning against Voldemort's closest followers," he added. Draco stood.

"Well it doesn't like it was, she almost died," he said, gesturing at Jaycie. Harry stepped forward.

"What matters is Voldemorts dead and your safe now, and she won't be hurt anymore," Harry said.

"We aren't safe, none of us are, Bellatrix is still after us, she won't stop searching," Draco said. "How did you know Voldemorts gone?" he asked.

"I felt it," he said, like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Draco nodded and sat back down.

"Draco, when she is well, I wish for you to meet me in my office, we have matters to discuss," Dumbledore said, and with that he and Harry left the room. Madame Pomfrey dimmed the lights and said goodnight, leaving Draco to fall into a light but restless sleep.

Jaycies POV

Jaycie woke. Her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the dark room. She was in the hospital wing. She lay there and thoughts of what happened rushed through her mind. Draco was asleep in the bedside chair, but he leaned forward against the bed with his head against her chest, as if he had fallen asleep listening to her heartbeat.

She lifted her hand to stroke his blonde hair. She lay in silence for what seemed like forever, when suddenly his silver eyes snapped open. He lifted his head.

"Jaycie," he whispered, his voice hoarse with emotion. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I think so, my elbow hurts a bit, but I think its from when Bellatrix pushed me. . . .yeah" she stopped herself noteing the frown that formed on Draco's face.

"I'm so sorry I put you through all of this, If you hadn't met me. . .If you hadn't met me. . ." she cut him off.

"If I hadn't met you, I wouldn't be who I am today," she whispered, "None of this is your fault, none of this could ever be your fault," His eyes watered slightly, and h leaned forward to tenderley press his lips against hers.

"Go back to sleep," he whispered in her ear, and she sighed.

"I love you," she said. And she closed her eyes.

"I love you too," he whispered back, and watched as she fell into a deep sleep.

(A.N./ So the end is getting closer and closer...And its making us sadder and sadder! Reveiw, reveiw, review!)


	10. Chapter 10

(A.N/ This chapters a little sad, but we hope you like it,)

Disclaimer: We do not own the Harry Potter world or Draco Malfoy, sadly enough but we do happen to own Jaycie Gray.

Draco's POV

Three days after that night, Jaycoe was stronger, and feeling way better. She had left the hospital wing, and was now staying in Dracos room for the time being. Draco did not want to leave her, but he was summoned to Dumbledores office.

He adjusted his suit, and found his way to the stone gargoyles. He muttered the password, and after they sprang apart, he started up the stairs.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when Draco entered. "Draco, thank you for joining me," Dumbledore said, rising.

"Draco, I wish to see what happened that night. I will understand if you say no, but it is crucial to the situation." Dumbledore said, nodding at the pensive.

Draco strode over to it, he drew his wand and pointed it at his temple, drawing out the memory, and placing it into the pensive.

Dumbedore came over, "You wish to not see the memory?" He asked, as Draco stepped back.

"I replay it every moment in my mind, do you really think I want to see it again?" Draco snapped.

Dumbledore turned, and gently placed his face in the water. Minutes later, he surfaced, a frown of sympathy on his face, "To witness such things," he began, "Is terrible. But to see them done to a loved one I cant even imagine the pain." He said.

Draco pulled his memory out of the pensive, and let the memory wisp its way back into his head.

Dumbledore sat back at his desk, and Draco sat opposite. "Draco, I do not understand the magic that happened that night, nor can I tell you why Ms. Gray survived the killing curse," Dumbledore said, "But if I had to guess, Id say that in the split second that she leapt in front of you she was only concentrating on your life, and saving you." Dumbledore said. Draco felt sick.

"And because she gave her life for you, she got a second chance." He added.

"But everyone knows Potters mother gave her life for him, so why didnt she get a second chance?" Draco demanded. Dumbledore stared wisely.

"I would like to think that you are smart enough to realize there is a difference between the love and bond a mother and son share, and the love and bond a woman and her soulmate share." He said softly.

It took a while to register in Draco's head, "Soulmates?" He asked curiously.

Dumbledore nodded, "Soulmates," Dumbledore confirmed, "The link you two share is unlike anything Ive ever seen before. Now, I trust youll keep her safe."

Draco let out an unhappy grunt, "Ive already failed at that," He said.

Dumbledore held up a hand to shush him, "I sence more trouble coming, Draco, but as long as you are at Hogwarts, you have my word that you and Ms. Gray will be protected."

Draco stood, "We dont need protection! I'll protect her myself!" Draco exclaimed, before leaving the office without a backward glance.

Jaycies POV

Jaycie lay in Dracos bed shivering uncontrollably. Without him there, it didnt matter howmany blankets she piled on herself, she was never warm enough. Thats how Draco found her in his bed, wrapped in three blankets plus his heavy winter duvet.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked, taking off his black suit jacket.

"C-c-cold," She shivered, teeth chattering.

He took off his shirt and pants and climbed into the bed next to her. He pulled her close against his chest, "Better?" He asked, rubbing her arms to create friction.

She looked up into his eyes. Many emotions were swimming deep in the silver. "Yeah," she murmured, feeling herself instantly warm up. "So how was your meeting with Dumbledore?"

Draco glared. "Very unproductive," He growled. She sighed and snuggled deeper under the blankets.

"And what did he say?" She asked.

"He offered protection, but I told him we didnt need it."

She sat straight up. "Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards of all time, and you declined his offer of protection? Are you crazy?" she exclaimed. Draco sat up too.

"Don't you have faith in me to keep you safe?" he asked. He looked into her amber eyes. "Don't answer that," he mumbled, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. She grabbed his arm.

"Draco, don't be like that!" she exclaimed. He shook his hand from her grasp.

"You don't trust me," he stated. She sighed loudly.

"Draco seriously,"she scorned. He spun around at her.

"It's okay I get it," he annouced. "You don't trust me," he hissed, pulling on his clothes. She climbed out of the bed after him. She was wearing one of his soft green t-shirts and a pair of oversized sweat pants.

"Draco drop it!" she cried out, her voice loud, but he kept rambling on. Finally she raised her hand and slapped him clear across the face. He lifted a hand to his cheek, his eyes flashed like silver fire. Jaycie quickly realized her mistake.

"I'm sorry," she stuttered stepping back. He turned on his heel and left the room, ignoring her calls and apologies.

Draco's POV

He couldn't belive she had hit him. Actually hit him! He stomped around the Room of Requirment in anger. He was furiated, and disgusted. But not with her, with himself. He knew she trusted him, he knew she tursted him with her life, but he had to carry on. After an hour of venting to inatimate objects he amde his way back to his room. Jaycie wasn't there. Her stuff was gone.

Draco found his way to Pansy's room and knocked on the door. Pansy opened it, her dark eyes narrowed into slits.

"What do you want?" she demanded, stepping out of the room and closing the door behind her.

"Where is Jaycie?" he asked. Pansy sighed.

"She's sleeping in there," she said, geturing at her door. "Your a jackass! It took her forever to fall asleep, she was busy crying about how aweful you had been," Pansy snapped. "Not to mention she was freezing her but off when she came here," she added. Draco sighed.

"You don't even know what happened Pansy, she said she didn't trust me," he murmured. Pansy glared.

"She said she didn't trust you? or you wanted her to say she didn't trust you, because your scared she'll get hurt if she puts to much faith into you?" Pansy lashed. She gave him one more angry look and entered her room. She closed the door in Draco's face.

Jaycies POV

"Pansy? who was that?" Jaycie mumbled struggling to sit up, she felt like she was drowning in blankets. Pansy sat on the edge of the bed.

"Draco," she answered. "Man, that boy loves you, way more than I thought possible," Pansy whispered, a hint of regret in her voice. Jaycie ignored it.

"Why didn't you wake me?" she cried. She pulled a sweater over her t-shirt and swept her hair into a high pony. She didn't wait for an answer. She left the Slytherin dormitory and found herself in the dungeons. Just as she was about to morph, a hand clasped her shoulder.

"Ms. Gray, may I ask what you are doing out at this time of night?" Snape asked, his liquid black eyes narrowing. She took a surprized step back.

"I was, uh getting some fresh air?" she mumbled. Snape raised an eyebrow.

"In the dungeons?" he asked. She shook her head.

"No, I'm looking for Draco," she said. Snape sighed rather loudly.

"Ten points from Slytherin for being out of bed past hours, I suggest you give up your little search party and go back to bed," he said, and he walked away. Jaycie felt her eyes prick with tears, she missed Draco terribly, even if had only been a few hours since the fight. She went back to the common room, with no knowledge of what was to come.

(A/N. So? did ya like it? reveiw. . . We are thinking hard about a sequel, and even though we already have some main basic ideas we are very open to suggestions!)


	11. Chapter 11

(A.N/ Oh no, this is the very last chapter! like we said in the previous chapter, we are open to any suggestions for the sequel, in which case, we are writing!!! so any idea's are appreciated.)

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but Jaycie Gray. . .if we could, we'd buy Draco :)

Jaycies POV

Later that week, Jaycie noticed Draco growing more and more jumpy. He was hardly sitting still, and she could tell he hadnt been sleeping. His face had become drawn, and even paler than usual. They hadnt talked much since their fight, but Jaycoe was waiting in the dark common room, waiting for him to return from the Room of Requirements. Since the cabinet had been destroyed, he had been going in there just to be alone, and she hadnt been following him.

She zoned out into the dying fire, thinking over the events since she had met Draco Malfoy. Trouble just seemed to follow him around.

Silently, the door opened, and Draco rushed in, raking his fingeres furiously through his messy hair. He turned his wide eyes to her, and she stood up to greet him.

She stopped when she got a better veiw of the expression of terror on his face, "Draco, whats wrong?" she asked, her mind racing and fear taking control of her thoughts.

Draco shook his head. "We have to leave. We have to leave now." He started pacing the common room, pulling his fingers across his face, "Now."

Jaycie was stunned. "Why?" She demanded.

"Theyre coming back. Hes back. They cant find us! I wont let them!" He grabbed her hand, and she noticed that he was shaking.

"How can you even know, Draco?" She asked softly, making sure he was looking into her eyes.

Draco pulled away from her, and ripped his left sleeve up to his elbow. "My damn dark mark, its burning again! Hes coming back. For us. Hes going to get us back!"

Jaycie turned her back to him, and shivered. She had thought they were safe inside the castle walls, but was that all a lie?

She put on a brave front. "We dont have to leave, Draco, they cant get in here anymore! Dumbledore destryoed the cabinet while I was still in the hospital wing!"

"They will find a way." Draco hissed, lowering his voice, "they will _always _find a way!"

"But Draco..."

"Please Jay!" He begged. She was caught off guard by the nickname and the whine in his voice. She knew him, and he did not whine. Period.

"Okay." She whispered, "Lets go."

Draco pulled her tightly to his chest, and kissed her quickly. "Jaycie, please, Ill keep you safe. Forever."

"Okay," she whispered again, looking down.

He pulled her hand and she followed him out the door and into the deserted corridors. Whith her close behind, he ran to the entrance hall, making sure to stay in the darkest shadows.

Once they were outside, they ran down the long winding path to the front gate, and Draco murmured the spell that made the gates spring open for people to leave.

As soon as they were outside tha gates, and out of the safety barrier the school provided, Draco collapsed to his knees.

Dracos POV

It had been a trap. His mind was clouded from the pain. As soon as the gates had clanged shut, and they were surrounded in darkness, his dark mark had exploded in agony.

"Jacycie, go back to the gates," he gasped, "Get back on the school grounds!" He stumbled back to the gates, and pulled uselessly on the wrought iron bars, murmuring the spell.

"Draco, whats wrong? Why wont the spell work?" Jaycie screamed, "Whats going on?" He gasped again.

"This...is what they wanted.." He paused, taking a deep breath, "they wanted us out of Dumbledores protection..."

He wanted to kick himself, it was all so obvious now. Since they couldnt get into the castle, they would try and scare Draco out, knowing that he would take Jaycie with him. He scraped his fingernails over the dark mark in frustration, causing blood to run down his wrists to his fingertips.

Jaycie was pulling on the gates, screaming for someone to listen. She didnt seem to notice the blood on his hand as she intertwined their fingeres for a seond, and she took another deep breath.

Even with all of the people awake at the castle, no one heard the blood curddling screams tearing from their lips.

Draco could feel the heat in his mark growing more intense, as they came closer, but suddenly, the pain stopped. Dracos ears rang in the silence.

Again, he found Jaycies hand, and they slowly turned away from the castle, to face the dark road.

In the darkness, they could just make out the shadowy figures of 4 masked people in robes standing in a line, with their wands pointed at the sky, advancing slowly towards the gates.

A hollow howl filled the air, as they came to a standstill a few feet away. The noise grew and distorted, untill, like the pain, it was cut off suddenly, leaving the ears of the two teens ringing in pain. When they looked up, they were bathed in the green glow from a dark mark in the sky.

"Just preparing!" cackled a voice from in the dark woods. The figure stepped out of the trees, and into the full light. Jaycie gasped, tears pouring down her face, as Draco protectivly wrapped his arms around her.

Bellatrix laughed again, "Oh, hello Kitty!" She stared at Jaycie, "Whore." She spat.

Draco flinched at the word, but Jaycie squeezed his arm, to show him that she didnt care.

"Oh Draco, my dearest nephew! Im not here to kill you, or your little slut." She giggled. Draco stiffened, Dumbledores words of near trouble running over and over in his mind.

"Oh, no no no, if I did that I fear Cissy would be very angry with me. Very angry, indeed," She tittered nervously, "not that I wouldnt like to, though. Fenrir was a close friend of mine, as you recall."

The wind gusted, blowing her wild hair across her face. Draco burried his face in Jaycies inky black hair untill the gust stopped.

As soon as it was quiet, Bella laughed again.

"No, no, no, _I _wont be doing any killing tonight."

A smooth laugh accented her statment, "Hello again," Hissed the Dark Lord, "Are you happy to see me?"

(A.N/ So there it is, the very last chapter, what a cliffy hey? we would really appreciate some ideas!!,)


End file.
